Strip it Down
by Babylawyer
Summary: Robin goes to Vegas for his bachelor party and Regina works as a higher end stripper


**For OQonHolidays uses prompt 88. Robin goes to Vegas for his bachelor party and Regina works as a higher end stripper**

Even though Robin had been married before this is his first bachelor party. The first time, when he married Marion, he had ignored all of Will and John's gripping and moaning about how lame he was for not wanting a bachelor party. He was so in love with Marion and he had absolutely no interest in strippers, gambling or excessive drinking. He still doesn't really have any interest in it those things but his friends had insisted and he didn't have the energy to fight with them over it.

That's how he ends up in Las Vegas for his bachelor party. He let Will and John do whatever they wanted and he's now regretting that decision. He thought they knew him well enough to skip the strippers - yea he should have known better, should have insisted on no strippers - but it's too late now. He has to give Will and John this, it's a very nice club and the whiskey is good, one of the best he's ever had. He went to order his usual brand, but their server Tink suggested that if he liked that brand he would love this one, and if not she'd comp it. She was right because he does love it, Tink clearly has good taste, as evidenced by her adamant rejection of Killian's advances earlier.

They have a private session booked with the Evil Queen and Maleficent, and Robin has to admit a little bit of him is intrigued as to what this will consist of. At the bare minimum it will be entertaining to watch David get more and more uncomfortable. Robin knows there will be some ridiculousness involving him because he is the bachelor but hopefully that won't take too long. Its two women and there are eight men in his party, so the attention can't be on him the whole time, at least he hopes.

Killian orders eight rum shots and Robin grimaces, even though some more liquid courage will probably help. The look on David's face shows he's probably thinking the same thing. He looks around the table and sees John, Will and Alan engaged in what appears to be a heated conversation to his right. When the shots arrive everyone grabs one but Tuck. Killian and Neal try to talk Tuck into 'taking one for the team', but he doesn't drink and Robin unlike his idiot friends, respects that, so he begrudgingly grabs the last one.

"Whoever makes the worst face can have this one," he declares, "Tuck you'll be the judge."

Unlike the whiskey the rum is disgusting, but Killian picked it out so he's not shocked. He barely manages to control his grimace but David isn't so lucky. The face he makes is downright comical and it's no surprise when Tuck awards him the shot.

A woman comes up to them, head to toe in tight black, with a jeweled jacket and a headpiece. The only skin that exposed is her considerable cleavage. She introduces herself as Maleficent. Robin realizes the headpiece is horns as Killian makes a joke about grabbing her by the horns. The glare she throws him is deathly and shuts him up.

"You'll have to show me how to do that look, I can never get Killian to shut up," he tells her as she leads them to their private room.

Killian exclaims "Hey" indignantly, as Mal smirks and tells Robin "I'm not surprised that one never shuts up, the guyliner and leather pants gave it away."

Robin laughs at that as Killian says "Aye lass what's with the hate, can't we be friends?"

"I know your type you don't want to be friends and just so you are aware, you have no chance with me."

Robin looks at Killian's shocked expression and bursts out laughing. His laughter dies off as they enter the room and he gazes upon the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

She's breathtaking, absolutely stunning and completely off limits. He will his jaw not to drop as he shamelessly gawks at her. Like Mal her outfit doesn't show off much skin, but it's sexy as hell. She's in all black, tight leather pants, a long jacket buttoned up to mid-waist over a corset so her considerable cleavage, that he really does try to keep his eye off of, is on display.

He stops gawking long enough to find a seat and then the show begins. And it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life. They aren't allowed to touch them which is good, Robin doesn't know if he would have been able to control himself if he'd been allowed to touch them. It was bad enough trying to rein his hormones. And the rules didn't prevent the two incredibly sexy women from touching them, and most of the attention was on him because he's the bachelor.

After their time is up they join the guys for a drink, probably trying to rope them into more time and it's tempting so so tempting but Robin won't take advantage like that, doesn't think he can take another show and still be a gentlemen. Robin finds himself seated next to the Evil Queen who introduces herself as Regina and she laughs when he comments, "This is probably not what your parents had in mind when they named you that."

"Definitely not."

They talk for awhile, just small talk as he gets to know her but she's very smart, witty and he cant help but wonder why she does it and though it's probably not a good idea to ask he's just drunk enough that he does.

"I started to pay for school, my parents cut me off when I turned down Harvard for a dance program, and then I had my son and suddenly becoming a professional dancer didn't matter to me anymore, I just wanted to be able to provide for him and with this job I can without spending too much time away from him."

"How old is your son?"

She smiles brightly, dazzling him as she tells him, "He's ten, but he's still very innocent, loves fairytales and Harry Potter, and still thinks its fun to hang out with his mom."

"I hope my son is that way at his age," and then because he's a proud father he pulls out a picture "This is my son Roland, he's three, but as he tells everyone, he's almost four."

"He's adorable," she coos and then they spend several minutes trading pictures of their kids. He flips past a picture of him and Marion and she asks, "Is that the bride to be?"

He sighs heart aching as he tells her "No that's my late wife, Roland's mother, she died in childbirth."

She places her hand over his squeezing it sympathetically as she tells him, "I'm so sorry, Henry's father, he died when Henry was a baby."

It's nice to have someone understand but he also doesn't want to dwell on it so he focuses on the other thing they have in common, "So you're a single mom then?"

"Yes, and what about you has your fiancée been in his life long?"

"No, um," he hesitates before admitting the awful truth, "They've only met a couple of times, we only went out a few times and then she got pregnant and I want Roland to have a mother and to be in this baby's life so I asked her marry me."

"But you're not in love with her?"

"No, and I don't think I'll ever feel about someone how I felt for Marion, so it seemed like a good idea."

She's very perceptive and asks "But now you're not sure?"

He admits what he's been thinking since that first moment he saw her, "I think maybe I was wrong, and that I could feel that way again, but not with Zelena." His mind adds with you, but he keeps that highly inappropriate comment to himself.

They flirt and chat the rest of the night, he leaves her a sizable tip for her time, knowing that her time could have been better spent with paying customers. He doesn't want to say goodbye, wants to keep getting to know this fascinating woman but it's late and she has a son that will need her in the morning.

To his surprise she gives him her phone number, for if he's ever in Vegas again and he's not planning on coming back but he keeps the number safe anyway.


End file.
